


Only In My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Big mentions of Connor's anxiety, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, multi-chapter, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we’re just friends living in a shabby apartment and the shower stops working and we have to share cold water and we can only afford one bed tho it’s okay because we have each other but wait who’s this person you brought home last night nevermind we’re just friends"</p><p>^Based off of this prompt from tumblr^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone reblog this prompt on tumblr and decided to attempt it. I thought it fit really well with coliver? Anyway this is going to be a multi-chapter fic (I haven't decided how many chapters yet, probably 4-5). Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

The shower head spluttered, it's last few drops of icy water falling before it came to it's inevitable demise. 

Connor sighed. He knew this time would come. He stepped out and grabbed his towel to wrap around his mostly still dry body.

As he walked out of the bathroom to the small apartments living room/dining room/kitchen, he threw his dirty shirt at the couch his best friend and roommate was laying on. Oliver simply replied with a lazy middle finger in Connor's general direction.

Connor entered the adjacent bedroom and tugged on a pair of worn tracksuit bottoms - probably Oliver's - and a loose shirt. He shivered. They really needed to get their heating fixed, especially considering the weather had been getting colder and colder recently. Spotting the hoodie flung over the back of Oliver's couch, he walked in and grabbed it, plodding down next to his friend.

Oliver opened his eyes and attempted to glare at his roommate, but the sleepy daze capturing his face made it hard to find him intimidating. 

"Do you ever wear your own clothes?" Oliver groaned, sitting up. He'd been studying - and later napping - before Connor had burst through their creaky door at 11pm, with the sudden urge to shower. 

Connor grinned, wrapping the slightly too large hoodie tighter around him. "I do, but yours are much comfier. Besides, is that not my shirt you have on?"

"Shut up, I had no clean ones left," Oliver scowled, still failing to appear gloomy. His half-lidded eyes made his aggressive expression somehow soft. _Adorable_ , thought Connor. Then he caught himself. That's not what friends think of other friends.

Oliver looked at him after a pause, as if hesitant about what he wanted to say next.

"How was your date with, uh... What was it, Mark? Matt? Mike?" Oliver asked unenthusiastically, eyes focused on his clasped hands.

"Michael? Not too great. He wasn't really... My type. All he talked about the entire night was his football scholarship. It's great and everything, but some of us are still working though uni without being handed it on a silver platter, you know?" Oliver glanced at him and smiled, almost shyly. They both knew that Connor wasn't kindly referring to his own uni struggles - it was Oliver that had issues with his education. Oliver was incredibly smart, but he'd only transferred to Connor's university a year ago - much later than every one else - and spent almost all of his time and energy catching up.

Oliver caught his lip in his teeth and chewed slightly. He ignored the warm feeling swelling in his chest at Connor's sweet appreciation of his hard work.

Connor sat back and stretched his torso inelegantly. He caught Oliver's eye and gave another audacious grin.

"You know the showers finally broken," Connor said.

"You put it out of its misery?"

"It did that itself, don't worry. Not sure what we're doing for hot water. Or tv. Or heating. Or beds. The whole taking turns on the bed and couch arrangement is working fine, but I think my neck is permanently cramped. Our apartment's kind of a mess right now, isn't it?"

Oliver laughed. "You could say that." Another pause. "Maybe I could ask my parents for some more money.."

Connor's reply came sharply. "No way. They've already done us enough favours, and I haven't even met them yet. You're working a weekend job for gods sake, you've done your part plenty. Maybe I should get a job."

"You don't have to do that, exams are coming up and your course is harder than mine, you're gonna be more stressed than ever. You don't need that," Oliver gave him a sympathetic smile and placed a gentle hand to his friends shoulder. 

Connor's grin was replaced with a timid smile.

Oliver rubbed his shoulder quietly. "We'll sort it out. We always do."

Connor perked up. "Hey, you want the bed tonight? I'm fine with the couch. Pretty sure it's your turn anyway."

"Nope, you're the one who's been out all afternoon, you've gotta be more tired. You take the bed," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Well we sure as hell cant share it. It won't be big enough."

Oliver rolled his eyes, still with a warm smile on his face. He shook his head again but got up and walked to the bedroom - but only after bringing Connor two blankets for the cold couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters were originally a two-part chapter, but I decided to split them and post them on the same day for... Structure reasons? Hopefully it works :)

Hours had passed and the sun had long ago set, and still Connor sat hunched over chaotic stacks of books and notes. Oliver had returned from work at the coffee shop - it being a Saturday - awhile ago, but hadn't dared disturb Connor in this anxious state. Connor tended to be a little fragile around exam times.

However, Oliver was concerned about the tense silence emanating from the bedroom, broken only by the rustle of papers. He knew that sometimes Connor got a bit caught up in his studying, and forgot to take care of himself. The pressure of school constantly weighed on Connor's shoulders, making him determined to push all of his effort into his education, and gradually less and less energy into basic self care.

Sure enough, when Oliver quietly entered the dimly lit bedroom he noticed the drained coffee cups surrounded by crumpled energy drinks, the empty packets of assorted artificial junk foods. Connor sat cross-legged in the centre of the bed, head lowered and hair chaotic.

All of the telltale signs were there. Connor was practically on the verge of a breakdown - if not from the anxiety, then the amount of edible chemicals his body was surely rejecting.

Oliver crossed over the the bed and perched lightly on the end, trying in vain not to disrupt the notes around him. 

Connor's head snapped up painfully quickly in reaction to the movement.

"Ollie what are you doing, I'm studying. Test tomorrow, remember?"

Oliver noticed the sleeves of Connor's jumper were pulled almost to the point of tearing, evidently from Connor bunching them in his hands.

"I know, Con, but you really should get some rest. It's half one in the morning. Surely you need some sleep if you want to do your best?" Oliver kept his voice gentle, whilst gradually shifting closer to Connor, moving books and papers to the floor as he went.

Connor shook his head frantically, gripping a highlighter so tightly in his hands Oliver swore he could see it bend.

Oliver reached him and cleared the last of the mess away. He took Connor's shoulders in a firm but kind grip and guided Connor's eyes to meet his own. He looked into those dark, admittedly beautiful brown eyes that were usually filled to the brim with mirth, but were currently bloodshot and unfocused.

"Con, it's okay. I've got you. You need to rest, otherwise you won't be able to concentrate in the exam tomorrow, okay?"

Connor scrunched up his eyes and nodded slowly, inhaling deeply like Oliver had taught him to when the first round of exams came around months earlier. Oliver relaxed a little when he saw Connor visibly calm down, although those hands were still picking at the frayed, stretched sleeves. 

Moving slowly, Oliver switched off the flickering light next to the bed, and laid down. Connor followed soon after, turning to face the other way, but back pressed close to Oliver. 

A few seconds passed with only Connor's purposefully deep breaths filling the air. While he'd stopped shaking entirely, his shoulders were still tense. Only slightly, but Oliver was good at noticing the small things about Connor, and was even better at responding to them. Oliver did what he felt was natural and lifted an arm to place lightly over Connor's side.

He felt Connor stiffen ever so slightly, before relaxing into Oliver's hold. 

It didn't take long for Connor's breath to finally even out, and for him to go to sleep. The last thing Oliver did, before falling asleep too, was delicately pluck the stretched sleeve ends from Connor's loosely bunched hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to just give a clearer image of Connor and Oliver's dynamic in this AU, and their blossoming feelings for each other. I wrote this one more from Oliver's PoV because I usually write from Connor's aaaand yeah.
> 
> I wrote this whilst tired, and it is (as always) unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated :)

Oliver was 20 minutes away from finishing his shift at work when Connor walked through the door. 

It'd been a long day of impatient customers and malfunctioning coffee makers for Oliver, so the sight of his best friend strolling over brought a sense of relief to him.

Connor reached the counter and leant his elbows on it casually, smiling at Oliver. He was biting his lower lip slightly. Oliver couldn't quite grasp why, but his eyes were drawn to the sight.

"'Sup, Ollie. You look exhausted. Hard day at work?" Connor quipped. 

Oliver leant his elbows on the counter, matching Connor's cocky pose, and rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea, today has been so busy. I swear I never want to see a coffee bean again," Oliver said.

This prompted a laugh from Connor, who stood back to look around the currently empty but homely coffee shop. He frowned.

"Doesn't seem too busy in here, though. You must be really tired - I think you're imagining customers," Connor said, turning back to his friend.

Oliver smiled, amused at the convenience of Connor's arrival. Had he showed up ten minutes earlier, he would've been greeted with the large gaggle of middle aged women meeting at the shop for their book club. Thankfully, they'd just left.

"Never mind, I'm tired, and ironically I'm surrounded by coffee. Want something? It's free, as long as you don't tell the manager," Oliver suggested, lowering his voice to a comical whisper with the last sentence.

Connor replied with a nod and a subtle wink, followed by a barely subdued giggle. While he set his bag down at a nearby table, Oliver prepared two drinks for them; a hot chocolate with cream for Oliver, who didn't drink coffee, and a basic cappuccino for Connor. Considering the inhuman amount of coffee Connor consumed on a regular basis, Oliver was familiar with his order. He stopped to contemplate whether or not it was odd to know his roommates patterns so well, but dismissed it quickly. It was just coffee.

As he brought their drinks to the table - in takeout cups, because Oliver was supposed to leave and lockup soon - Oliver noticed Connor pulling books out of his bag to place on the table. Within seconds, there wasn't any space left to set down the drinks.

Oliver huffed in disbelief. Connor was actually studying right now. After a day of gruelling exams at school, he'd come to visit Oliver at work, only to study more. 

"Con, are you serious? How is your brain even still functioning after all this studying you've been doing?" Oliver sat and nudged notes out of the way to make room for the drinks. He attempted to keep his voice calm, but the contrast of his voice to the quiet music drifting through speakers somewhere made him sound more aggressive than intended.

"You promised you'd go easy on yourself, remember?"

Connor sighed, looking at Oliver.

"Yeah, I know Ollie, but I swear I just have to get a little bit done before tomorrow. If I don't keep refreshing my brain, it's just gonna crash, I know it," Connor said, getting gradually quieter and looking down abashedly.

Oliver saw him start tugging at the ends of his sleeves, pulling them into his hands. 

"Okay, nope, I'm not letting you freak out again, you're stressed enough." Oliver picked up Connor's bag and began packing away the study materials. When he finished, he passed the hot chocolate to Connor, and picked up the coffee.

"I refuse to provide you with any more coffee. If you consume any more caffeine, you might combust, and I don't have the energy to clean that up right now," Oliver smiled.

Connor couldn't hold back the beam. He released his sleeves from his fists and picked up the drink, holding it up in a silent toast. Oliver responded by doing the same. He only took a sip before giving up on the bitter beverage, but Connor seemed happy with Oliver's drink, and that's all that mattered to him.

It occurred to Oliver - with overwhelming suddenness - that the only thing on his mind was Connor's wellbeing. Not only that, but that was Oliver's main concern most of the time. He didn't think to bring up how terrible his long day was, or how he was dreading the exam to come in a few days, or how exhausted he was. The only matter on Oliver's mind was what was happening in Connor's.

Oliver looked at the timid smile Connor was sporting, the endearing way he wrapped his hands around the warm cup. His thumb was lightly running over the cardboard cover on the cup. Oliver briefly let his thoughts wander to how it would feel if Connor's thumb were running over his jawline, as slowly and delicately as it was now on the cup.

Then Oliver realised he'd let his thoughts run loose and reigned them back in, distracting himself with a cough.

"So how did the exam go today?" Oliver asked, averting his eyes from Connor's tempting hands to look at his face.

"I texted you the minute I got out," Connor smiled.

"Yeah, but tell me how it went. You were really stressed about it, surely there's more to tell than 'test went okay'," replied Oliver.

Connor continued to describe the "most tense experience a man could ever be asked to endure". It became increasingly difficult for Oliver to not gaze at Connor's hands, or his lips, or his eyes. He'd never really paid close attention to the details Connors face, until now. Maybe it was the red tips of his nose and ears remaining from the cold, or maybe it was the way he smiled widely every two seconds, but whatever it was, it made Connor hard not to stare at.

Even though he hadn't the slightest clue as to where these thoughts were coming from, Oliver knew he should probably avoid them. Surely, developing affections for his best friend and roommate could only have disastrous consequences - if that was even what was happening. And yet, Connor was biting his lip again, and Oliver found himself clasping his hands together to prevent his mind wandering again.

It was already past sunset, and they were supposed to have left already. After locking up the coffee house, the two men set off in direction of their apartment, holding almost empty takeaway cups.

Connor had moved on to venting his frustration at his law professor - Annalise Keating - who apparently was born to bring distress and mayhem to law students' lives everywhere. Oliver couldn't resist being captivated by his friend's adorable exaggeration. _God, this can't be good_ , Oliver thought.

The entire walk home was filled with laughter and friendly conversation. About half way there, Connor started noticeably shivering, probably from the chill winter air. Oliver teased him for not being prepared for the weather, but caved and gave Connor his scarf to wear. 

It could have been the cold, but Oliver noticed Connor's cheeks blushing red to match his ears. He only appeared more flustered when he looked down and blinked furiously, smiling to himself. 

"You know, if this were a cheesy Christmas movie, and we were the straight couple starring in it, we would've kissed after a romantic gesture like that," Connor mused. Oliver shook his head, mostly to stop Connor seeing the blush that was rising to his own cheeks.

"Except that wasn't a romantic gesture, that was just me stopping you from getting pneumonia. You're welcome, by the way," Oliver said.

Connor grinned and nudged him playfully, before walking on. He stayed closer to Oliver's side than before.

Oliver decided to make it his goal to make Connor blush and smile like that as often as possible, no matter how many big or small favours he had to perform. It was worth it for the bright expression on Connor's face. _Happiness suits him_ , Oliver thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of more of a filler chapter - the next couple of chapters will be better and more relevant to the actual plot (because this fic totally has a plot line). Idk, hope you enjoy! I really appreciate all the kudos and hits so far :)

He was just walking through the doors of the library when Oliver's phone began ringing. He saw the familiar image of a beaming Connor flash up on his screen, and immediately accepted the call.

The voice through the phone was obnoxiously loud. "I, Connor Walsh, am a champion. You know that, Oliver?"

Oliver had to pull his phone away from his ear for a second to lower its volume and let his ears recover. "I take it your final exam went well?"

"It went _splendidly_. At least I think so. I knew exactly what I was writing about, so that has to be good, right?" There was a heavy dubstep beat echoing Connor's words in the background.

Oliver laughed. "Huh, I'm sure you did magnificently. What did I tell you? If anyone can do it, it's you."

"You're the best. The actual best. Why don't we go out tomorrow and celebrate both of us finishing - nay, _acing_ \- our exams."

"Con, I finished my exams a week ago." 

"Yeah, and I'm one-hundred percent sure you did an amazing job. So let's celebrate." 

"Okay." 

"What about lunch at your favourite place? My treat, considering I probably would've crashed and burned these past few weeks if it weren't for you." 

"That's sweet, but can you even afford that?" 

"I've still got some birthday money left over." 

"Connor, I can't--" 

"Oliver." 

"Okay, sounds good. I'm staying late at the library tonight by the way, but that should mean I'll have time to spare at lunch tomorrow." 

"Great, it's a date. Got to go, Ollie, but talk lat--" 

Connor's voice cut off abruptly, and Oliver heard brief muffled laughter over the music, then what sounded like someone yelling, before the line finally cut off. 

~~~ 

Mornings weren't Oliver's thing. It was a fact that Connor endlessly took advantage of, usually by singing ostentatiously in the morning or setting alarms for ridiculously early hours. Mornings weren't an issue for Connor, who'd often get up deliberately early, because he found the quiet of the morning peaceful and calming. 

As a result of these contrasting qualities, Connor and Oliver very rarely found themselves both awake at the same time. Which was why Oliver was extremely confused when he walked into their apartment's kitchen in the morning to grab some breakfast before uni to find an almost naked man rooting through a cupboard. 

"Con? Why are you still here? And why are you so...naked?" Asked Oliver suspiciously. 

The man swung around and revealed his face - a face that was not Connor's. 

Oliver stared at the strange man for a few seconds. The man stared back, before he realised that he was somewhat unpresentable, and quickly drew his arms across his chest in a desperate attempt to hide his bare skin. 

Oliver frowned, gaping slightly. "I-um... Who are you?" 

The man stuttered. "I'm, uh, I'm a friend of Connor's." 

"Right. It's just, I've never... Seen you before. Ever." 

The man stared. 

"And you're pretty naked." 

The stranger smiled falsely. He quickly shut the cupboard and made his way past Oliver, rushing round the apartment to pick up random articles of clothing. 

That's when Oliver's eyes fell on Connor, sleepily draped over the couch. He was wearing Oliver's tracksuit bottoms, but his shirt lay on the ground next to Oliver's feet. 

Oliver swore under his breath. While he'd been asleep in the bedroom, after an arduous night of studying, Connor had brought a random man home - most likely from a party, considering the music over the phone - and he'd... stayed the night. 

The blood rushed to Oliver's neck before he could even try to stop it. His stomach lurched with the realisation of what Connor had done last night. He grabbed his jacket and bag and stormed out of the door, beating the random young man frantically trying to collect him self. 

He had to stop for a second on the stairs to catch his breath - he'd rushed out in the heat of the moment and hadn't stopped until he'd reached halfway down the building. 

It was unclear to him why he'd reacted so drastically, but he knew he couldn't of stayed in that room much longer. The thought of the apartment only brought to mind a vivid image of Connor and the other man, on the couch, naked... 

Oliver set off again, clutching his bag strap tightly. 

~~~ 

The day passed without a word from Connor, until midday. Oliver's phone buzzed as he received a text from him. He was sitting in the same library as yesterday, books open. If he had been going through with his plans to meet Connor then he would've left 20 minutes ago. 

But instead he sat there, silently, seeing the texts coming up on his phone but not responding. 

_**_I'm here, see you soon._ ** _

_**_You coming? I don't have long before I have to get back to class_ ** _

_**_Ollie? Everything okay?_ ** _

_**_Are you mad at me?_ ** _

_**_Ollie._ ** _

Oliver's lips thinned to a line. He picked up his phone and texted back as Connor called him, trying to convey his frustration through a blunt reply. 

__**Busy.** _ _

Connor didn't text or call again after that. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is when stuff finally _happens_. Excuse the part of this chapter when it gets a little deep- these nerds make me emotional. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read/left kudos/commented so far, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The plastic bag sitting in front of him had long since gone cold. Connor had gone back to the Thai place after uni and ordered takeout in the hopes of cheering Oliver up when he got home. Or making up with Oliver. He wasn't entirely sure what had made Oliver so angry, but he knew he wanted to fix it.

Connor sat, phone clasped in his hands, surrounded by peeling walls and drab furniture. His eyes were on the TV in front of him but not focused. Not that there was anything to focus on. Their TV was still broken. That needed fixing too.

Hundreds of insane scenarios started flooding his mind, only amplifying his concern. What if Oliver had lost his job? What if he's been failing classes? What if he was out with some other guy?

Connor frowned. The thought of Oliver being out with someone else was one that made him uncomfortable, but it shouldn't. That would have no effect on Connor whatsoever, and yet the thought plagued him like an itch he couldn't scratch. 

That shouldn't bother Connor. The other irrational theories his mind was conjuring up should make him more troubled, except a part of him knew that they weren't realistic. However, Oliver standing him up for someone else? That wasn't impossible.

The slam of the door brought his anxious thoughts back into line. 

Connor jumped up and was already raising questions, but Oliver just stalked past Connor and into the bedroom, without even a glance at his friend. 

Oliver tried to shut the bedroom door but failed due to Connor having wedged his shoe into the gap.

Connor pried it open and stood there, opposite Oliver, preparing himself for the confrontation he knew was inevitable.

"Oliver what the hell is wrong? You haven't talked to me all day, you stood me up for lunch, and you're ignoring me now too."

Oliver threw his bag down on the single bed, but remained standing. He started removing his jacket, still not uttering a word.

"Ollie will you _talk_ to me? Did something happen? Are you mad at me? Please just talk, I wanna help." Connor said this walking forwards to place his hands gently on his friend's shoulders.

"I don't want your help, Connor. I don't want to talk at all right now." Oliver shrugged off Connor's hands and turned his back. His hands lifted to tug through his hair. Connor could practically see the stress keeping Oliver on edge.

"At least tell me what's the matter, then," Connor bargained.

"I don't... I'm not sure," Oliver sighed. He crossed his arms defensively, pacing in front of Connor now, not raising his eyes.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean, I- I don't know. I had a bad night last night."

"What? You didn't seem upset when we talked on the phone."

"Yeah well you wouldn't have heard me over the music anyway." Oliver finally looked up and met Connor's eyes with a hard glare.   
"Where were you, by the way, a party? A club? Is that where you picked up a random guy to bring home and fuck on our couch?"

The silence drew out long and unbroken. Both men stood there, staring at each other. When Connor's brain eventually processed what Oliver had said, his eyebrows drew together and he took a single step forward.

" _What_?"

Oliver huffed out a short, bitter laugh.

Connor just stepped forward again, once more.

"Oliver, are you.. Are you angry that I brought a guy home? Why?"

"No, Con, I just. You woke up wearing my tracksuit bottoms, after a one night stand. I'm sick of you wearing my clothes." Oliver cited this with a confused look, as if even he couldn't understand what he was saying.

Connor's head tilted to the side. "You're pissed because I always wear your clothes? 

"I don't care about the clothes, Connor, I care about you!"

Oliver had moved forward and stood inches away from Connor, arms flung out. Then he withdrew into himself, closing up and crossing his arms again.

Connor took a single step forward, bringing him centimetres away from Oliver.

"Oliver." Connor's voice was low, on the verge of shaking. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Oliver locked his eyes to the ground.  
When he spoke, his words were slow and decisive.

"I really hated seeing that other guy here, and realising you'd slept with him... I guess I was jealous."

Connor inhaled slowly.

"Why were you jealous that I hooked up with some guy? It's not the first time. I didn't know it bothered you."

"I didn't know it bothered me either but... I really couldn't stand the thought of it. And obviously I get that it's none of my business, I just..."

Connor reached out and unfolded Oliver's tightly crossed arms. He held Oliver's wrists lightly, waited until Oliver met his eyes. 

"Oliver you don't have a reason to be jealous."

"I know, Connor, it's stupid I jus--"

"No. Oliver. _You_ don't have a reason to be jealous. I hooked up with that guy at a party because, if I'm being entirely honest, I couldn't get my mind off of you."

Oliver blinked. Once, twice. He opened his mouth to speak but only shook his head. He laughed.

Connor smiled at the grin on the other man's face, not being able to hold in the laugh. Within seconds the atmosphere had lightened, the tension and misunderstanding hanging there a few moments ago simply dissipating.

Connor cupped Oliver's face softly in his hands and brought their eyes to meet again. He stared into Oliver's gentle, hazel eyes and finally saw understanding there. In those eyes that were currently looking at Connor's lips. Connor caught his lower lip in his teeth and saw Oliver gulp.

"That guy was just a distraction. Honestly, I was scared because I like you Oliver. I really, really like you, so much I don't even know what to do with all these... feelings." Connor smiled again, seeing Oliver trying to subdue a giggle. "I'm kinda new to this."

Oliver stayed quiet, but words weren't necessary. Oliver knew what he meant. Connor stood there, unmoving. He wanted this moment to continue forever, to somehow defy the laws of time and last for infinity. He'd be happy to exist like this - holding Oliver close, beautiful hazel eyes on him - until the world wasted away, and the universe was empty. 

The sensation of the moment felt fleeting, much like when the sky is cast with a myriad of pastels at sunset, and the decision between taking a picture or enjoying it firsthand is impossible. Connor felt this now. He didn't know whether he wanted to capture the moment permanently or get swept up in it - he just knew he wanted to remember it forever.

Then Oliver kissed him and he knew he'd never forget this. There hadn't been much space between their faces seconds ago but there was none now, because _Oliver was kissing him_. Connor felt arms tighten around his waist and in turn he draped his own around Oliver's neck.

Oliver's lips against his sent electricity running through each nerve and set off fireworks in his heart. Connor ran his hands through Oliver's short hair with leisure, taking his time, enjoying Oliver. In all of his secret wishes and fantasies, Oliver's lips had only felt half as incredible as this.

Oliver pulled back slightly, smiling despite trying to catch his breath.

"I really like you too," he whispered into Connor's lips.

Then he bit his lip.

"And I think I can help you figure out what to do with your feelings."

Connor laughed into the kiss as Oliver pressed their bodies close again and led the way to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I just wanted the fic to end with happy fluffiness, and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read this fic, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

The warm sunlight on Connor's eyelids forced his eyes open. He turned into the strong arms draped around him and tucked his head into Oliver's neck. He felt Oliver's steady pulse there, comforting and sure. Connor pressed his lips to that spot on his boyfriend's neck.

Boyfriend. It'd taken months for them to develop their friendship into something more - but now that they had, it felt like they been together for years. 

Their relationship was natural and easy; after being friends for so long, they'd come to know each other so well that there was no need for those early stages in a romance. They had slipped right into the honeymoon phase, and didn't seem to be leaving it any time soon. 

Oliver stretched and smiled sleepily at the kisses Connor was now trailing down his neck. Connor's lips ran lovingly along his collarbone, down the curve of his shoulder, back to Oliver's face. A small kiss to his mouth.

Oliver smiled into the kiss, then grimaced.

"Your morning breath is horrible, you know that right?"

Connor brought his hand up to place on the small of Oliver's back, pulling his boyfriend closer.

"Yeah, but yours is too so it's okay."

Oliver's face lit up with that brilliant laugh, and Connor's stomach collapsed into a million butterflies.

Connor shifted his hand to trace his fingers along the waistband of Oliver's boxers. He wasn't wearing anything else. 

A knowing smirk came to Oliver's face.

"Seeing as we have a fully functional shower now..." Oliver said slowly and seductively. "I'm gonna go shower," Oliver said, lifting the covers to get out of the bed and exposing Connor to a rush of cold air.

Connor sat up, frowning. 

"Ollie where are you going? Stay in bed,"  
Connor groaned. He laid back and propped an arm behind his head, posing in the most tempting way he could. 

Oliver simply smiled and started heading towards the bathroom. 

"Okay, I see what you're doing, showing off your ass and everything. I'm impressed, as always. Stop messing around and come back to bed, I'm cold," Connor joked.

"Nope, just gotta have a shower," Oliver replied, slipping his boxers off and making it extremely difficult for Connor to focus.

With an indignant huff, Connor dropped his head back onto the pillow. He was just planning on getting out of bed and making breakfast for him and Oliver, when Oliver turned in the doorway and leant against the frame. His arms were crossed and his expression smug.

"Of course, you're welcome to join me," Oliver said.

Connor's eyebrows shot up. He smirked and practically jumped out of bed. Fortunately, he had no clothes on to strip off before he met Oliver in the doorframe, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist and kissing him through a laugh.

_Maybe - just maybe,_ Connor thought, _I'm completely in love with this man. And maybe I'd rather be nothing else._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
